


Mutualism

by Phillammon



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, not even slightly sad, this one isn't crimes I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26632189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillammon/pseuds/Phillammon
Summary: It is very early in the morning. Claire is meant to be asleep. Claire is not asleep.
Kudos: 23





	Mutualism

My family is _really_ magical.

Ari was magic and Zoe is magic _(Zoe. Zo-ee. Zoooo-eeeee. Zoe.)_ and I think Mama was magic too but she doesn't know that I know. It's a secret. Don't tell her I found out.

So I'm probably gonna be magic too, and that's great. Magic Girls are _super cool_. Last week our house got broke _(don't worry it's fine we're gonna fix it)_ and there was a big monster and lots of little monsters and Alchemical Water was there and she _bwooshed_ it and then Heartful Punch was there and she punched it and then it grabbed her and it was really scary and then Miss Water _blasted it apart_ and it was _so cool_ and _Magic Girls are so cool and I'm gonna be one!_

But Zoe _(Zoooo-eeeee)_ is one right now.

And everyone's so scared about her.

Me and Alex are only little, so they try not to talk about it when they think we'll notice. They try to be all careful, or only talk when we're meant to be asleep, or pretend everything's fine cause they think we're too little to know they're lying and they don't want us to be scared too. But we're not silly. We know they're scared. They're scared that Zoe will get hurt.

I think Zoe's scared too.

We're staying in Zoe's room until everything gets fixed. Most nights the door wakes me up when Zoe comes back in, so I pretend to be still asleep so she doesn't feel bad about it. It's good to see her coming back too.

Tonight she came back real late. All the other nights she just comes in and goes straight to bed, but tonight she just opened the doors and looked at me and Alex. Just standed there in the door way and looked at us. I thought maybe she had noticed I was just pretending to be asleep or something at first but she was just standing there and looking at us sleeping. And kinda shaking, like if she was cold, but it's not cold in Zoe's house, so it must be something else.

Or maybe it was just really cold outside tonight.

After a little while she stopped shaking, though. And she came over to us and touched our shoulders like Papa does when he's telling us to be brave, and I closed my eyes so she wouldn't know I was awake, and then she went off to bed like normal. She's asleep now. I could tell if she was faking like me.

I'm not silly. I know that if she's shaking but she isn't cold it's because she's scared. Something scary happened tonight, like with us and the big scary monster that grabbed Miss Punch. 

I think that's what the grown-ups don't get. They can't be scared too, because Zoe's scared, and she's doing all of this for us. We have to be not scared to help her. She's doing super cool magic stuff to make sure we're safe.

She's not shaking any more. She's gone off to sleep alright. So that means it worked tonight. But something scary might happen again tomorrow, or the day after that, and if that happens, we have to be here to help her not be scared again. If she's gonna help us, we have to help her too.

If the grown-ups are too scared to do that, me and Alex can do it for them. And we will. For Zoe.

So until I'm magic too, I'm gonna help Zoe not be scared.


End file.
